


Happy Birthday

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: 100-word drabble chalenge, Drabbles, It’s Sonics birthday in this one, M/M, Tom wants to give him something special, he is a very excited boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: It’s Sonic’s birthday, and Tom wants to celebrate it with him.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting that my own birthday is in a month, lol.

Sonic was woken by a soft kiss on his cheek.

He sat up to see Tom standing above him, grinning. “Hey, bud. Happy birthday!”

The blue hedgehog stared at him and slowly grinned back. “Thanks! What do you want to do today?”

Tom laughed and sat on the bed, pulling Sonic into his lap. “I can think of a few things, actually,” he murmured into his ear.

Sonic giggled and rested his head on Tom’s chest. “Stop being dirty-minded, Tom!” He lowered his voice. “But, maybe later if we have time.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“I’m counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (izlover, all lowercase) for more content.


End file.
